The Lords Workings
by Big Time Ships
Summary: "Everything can be fixed." That is what he told us as he sent us back down. To save the relationship between 2 boys named James and Kendall. The journey of a lifetime started when we arrived in front of that duplex. A journey to help two souls find there way back to each other and to save the future of the United States. Drama/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Family. Kames/Cargan


**Authors Note:** Hey guys, well here it is. My first planned story. I usually just wing them for fun but this one will actually be planned. This story will toy with religion. God and any other religious figures in the story will be displayed as I want them to be and how I see them. The story will contain violence and racial slurs. There will be NO warnings before chapters, this is the only warning that will appear in a chapter. The rating says it all. This story will be portrayed in my views and visions, not the view of the readers. I am the author, you can stop reading at any time for any reason. I will not edit nor take out any sexist, racial or religious slurs for any reason. This story is here to entertain, as well as place a new view on real life issues. I very much hope you enjoy this story. Please review or I won't know what you thought about it!

P.s. Sorry if it is a bit confusing.

* * *

Can your family drive you towards to edge? Treat you like shit then all the sudden care for you? Forget that you have feelings? Forget you are there son?

I'm not going to answer those questions because what I am doing right now tells of the answer. Police are swarming the bridge. Strangers begging me not to do it, to get down, to save my own life. But it's not worth saving when everything around you and everyone around you hates you.

"Carlos, please get down." My mother begs. She's crying, and I can't tell if it's real or not.

"Son, please get down. Please don't do this, things can change. Things will change. I promise." My dad begs.

"Promises mean nothing coming from you. You are asinine, a douche, and all around pathetic. You cared about me up until you found out. Fuck you." The words come out like venom, hot and deadly.

"Please Carlos, don't do it. I love you." The voice comes from Logan, my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Logan but I can't do it anymore. You know they hate both of us."

Logan bows his head, defeated. "Please…" He begs.

"Sir, please don't do this. Things can change. People change. It's not worth loosing your life." The officer says, trying to talk me out of it.

"Faggot!" Someone yells from the sidelines.

I look over to see Jett, my tormentor. My parents, him and society drove me to this. Caused this and I wonder if they will ever live down the guilt of it all.

I looked over to him, then my parents, then to everyone surrounding me.

"See you all in hell." I say as I spread my arms out, falling over the edge.

No one stops me, They let me fall, fall to my death. But someone came with me at the same time. Logan.

He screamed and broke through the crowd, jumping over the edge to try to stop me, but only met his doom also. I was too heavy, I drug him with me. Two souls lost and tormented, now falling into freedom. He looked at me and I looked at him as we fell. His eyes said it all, we could be together forever now in the afterlife, without being told it was wrong.

When we hit the highway below, everything went bright, not dark but bright. The light faded, reveling a gate, the gate to heaven. They were wrong, all of them were wrong. I looked over to see Logan standing beside me, smiling. We had done it; we had proved them all wrong. We were free, free from it all.

Fog rolled around the ground, we were standing on clouds. Just before the gate, stood a man. He was a young lad, probably in his late twenties. Just before the man, stood a podium.

"Check in…?" It was more a question than a statement as Logan said it. "Yes sir, check in." Said the man smiling. "Please come forward."

As I took a step forward, I noticed Logan not moving a bit. "Logan… It's okay." He looked at me nervously and bit his lip. "Logan dear." Said the man. "No need to worry, once you get to this point, you are guaranteed a place here, in heaven. If you hadn't, you would have gone straight to hell."

Logan's face paled with the word 'hell' hitting him like bricks. "Oh I'm so sorry." He said smiling apologetically. "I did not mean to be so blunt, silly me. What I meant dear boy is that you are safe, up here, in god's hands."

"God's hands…" Logan mumbled. "But, I should be in hell." The man frowned. "Why would you say such an absurd thing?"

"W-Well, I c-committed suicide and I-I'm gay." The man frowned even more, stepping down from the podium and standing in front of it. "And that's okay."

"Wait, you committed too?" His words hitting me that second. "I-I thought I pulled you down on accident."

Logan frowned and bowed his head. "No… I jumped." Before I could speak, the man beat me to it. "You know, slavery is okay in the bible." He said smiling. "You see boys, the bible is merely the perception of the lord, not the lord himself. It was written by people, people in which thought they were speaking to god, some them were, others weren't." Logan looked up at him, confused. "What does that mean?" The man smiled. "The lord created gays, they were an experiment. It was an accident gone right when he was trying to create unconditional love. The experiment placed two couples in a field with a brick house, two men and two women, after a few weeks, the men started to show signs of love. Do you know who for?"

"Each other?" I questioned. "Correct, each other. The love they shared became very powerful and it amazed the lord. After much thought, he sent a few down, after a while he sent more down. Then he placed the gene in over 50 species of animals and you know which one has always tried to destroy his creation?"

"Us?" Logan said speaking up. "The humans?" The man nodded. "Only one specie out of all of them could not understand it nor accept it. Humans don't… Do well with difference. It is one of our weaknesses. In nature, change is good, originality is good, but not with the humans. Ever since that day, it has been mandatory for all gays to come to heaven, unless they kill someone. The lord had thought hard about it and decided that he shall forgive them of all there sins because of the sins of others they had to deal with."

"Wow…" Logan exclaimed. "That's amazing." The man smiled even more. "Indeed it is, he is amazing." He said pointing up.

The man stepped back behind his podium and motioned us over. We walked over and up a few stairs to approach the podium. "What is your name?" I asked. "My name is Dak. I have been up here for many centuries. I passed away during the Roman era of history."

"That is so cool!" Logan chimed in. Dak laughed. "Gotta love them nerds." I smiled and looked down at Logan, who gave a huff and started pouting. "I'm just kidding Logan. Okay, now let me check your records be right back."

He disappeared into thin air, leaving Logan and I wide eyed. After a few seconds of silence, Logan broke it. "Even here I can't get away from being a nerd." I laughed. "He was just kidding Logie." Logan continued to pout. "I know, but it still hurts."

Before I could say anything, Dak reappeared out of nowhere, making Logan and I jump. "Oh! Terribly sorry about that, you will get used to after a while." Logan gave a huff and looked down at the ground. "Somehow I doubt that." Dak gave a full hearted laugh before handing me a piece of paper. "I must be leaving now. Your presence has been requested upstairs. The best of luck, to both of you." Logan looked up at him confused. "Upstairs?" but it was too late, Dak had vanished.

I looked down at the piece of paper; it was a verse from the bible. "Man does not live by bread alone." I said aloud. I looked up when I heard Logan gasp. We were standing in a hallway, but not just any hallway. It had chrome plated doors and a golden floor. Along the walls were versus' to the bible I had never seen before. I looked over to the side at one, underneath each one it had a verse from the bible we had down on earth. I looked over at Logan, only to see him running his hand down the lettering. "No man shall be punished for lying with another man, love is unconditional." Logan mumbled out loud. He then looked over to me with tears in his eyes. "Carlos, that's the real meaning behind the verse 'Man shall not lie with another man, it is an abomination.'… We're not abominations."

I smiled and pulled Logan into a hug. We weren't abominations. We were lovers in the lord's eyes, we were perfect just the way we are. We weren't sinners. My parents were. Jett was. Anyone who ever called Logan or me a fag and hurt us for being different… Were the sinners. "I love you." Logan mumbled into my chest. I smiled. "I love you too, with all my heart."

When Logan and I broke apart, I looked down at the paper. "Room 100." I read allowed. Logan looked over at the door besides us. "We're at number 89, it's just down here." He said as he began to walk. I followed after him. After a few minutes of walking, we came upon the door. 'The Lord' was stamped into the chrome door with gold lettering. After a few deep breaths, I knocked, uneasy about what may be behind it.

Now, looking back at it, it seemed silly to think something bad was going to come from the office of the lord.

When the door opened, there stood a man. I looked up at the man wide eyed; he chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. "Not what you were expecting was it?" He asked smiling. I shook my head. "Expect the unexpected my boys."

With that, he turned around and motioned for us to follow him, which we did. When we got into the room, Logan leaned over and whispered to me. "I was expecting him to be white."

"I heard that." He said smiling as he sat down in his chair. The office was homey. Not gold, not chrome. It looked like an office from down on earth. So peaceful and serene, not one bit over decorated and not one bit too full. We sat on a love seat together as he sat in a recliner across from us.

"I find it funny how they portray me down on earth." He said leaning back in his seat. "My dear boys, do you know why I have asked for you today?"

I heard Logan gulp and look over at me. "He's not gonna send us to hell is he?" Logan mumbled. "No, no, no, no, no." He said sitting back up. "Terribly sorry if that gave off that vibe."

Logan's face returned to its original color and he looked back at the lord. "I actually need a favor from you two." I sat up and looked at him. "A favor? Why from us?"

He chuckled before standing up and walking over to a bookshelf, he grabbed a photo and came back over, handing it to us. In the photo stood two young men, arms around each others waists. I looked back up at him, confused.

"There names are Kendall Knight and James Diamond, high school sweethearts. They were meant to be together forever, happy. But see, something happened with my brother." Logan chimed in this time. "Brother?"

"Yes, brother, the devil. You see those two people in that photo… Well, see the blonde there? Kendall? He is going to be the president in the 2030 election. He is the one who is going to fix everything that is wrong with that world down there. I gave him more knowledge than I have any other human being. But see, my brother decided to toy with me, screw up my plans. So he sent down Wayne, a devilishly handsome young lad that had been thrown in hell many centuries ago, to seduce Kendall. Not even I can rid a human of lust and desire. It is something that came with them in creation."

"Go on…" Logan said as he looked at him curiously. "Wayne's goal, set by my brother, was to have Wayne seduce Kendall and have James find them in bed together. That is where everything went downhill."

"I don't understand, what has that got to do with us?" I asked. He sighed and began. "I need you two to fix that relationship or the world will fall into dysfunction."

"Us? Why us?" Logan asked. "Because you two are a match made in heaven, literally, you two have some things in you that I have never given a person before and you will soon have more."

"What does that mean?" I asked. He stood up and walked over to sit on the corner of his desk. "I am going to send you back down, only five years older. You two will have no family there, new last name and documents. You will also have immunity, so if something happens, you end up right back here in my office."

"So… We do what exactly?" Logan questioned. "You will be sent back down, with cash in hand. I can not associate with a human until they arrive up here, which is why you must do this. The duplex the two live in, the right hand side is for rent. You two need to move into it and befriend James and Kendall. You two need to bring them back together." He said as he moved back over to in front of us. "You two have to make this right, you are the only chance we have of fixing what my brother tried destroying. Please."

Logan took a deep breath before looking over at me. "This is a lot to take in." I said running my hands through my hair. And it was, A LOT to take in, but when you have the lord in front of you, begging you to do something, you don't really have any other choice.

"Okay, we'll do it."


End file.
